


Gloria & Stiles

by bookedequestrian



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a dog that was to wild to be a police dog so the sheriff brings her home one night. Her name is Gloria. She has crazy misplaced motherly instincts, and believes Stiles is her pup, and she is over protective, and not afraid of Derek. In fact, she sees Derek as a threat to her pup and constantly growls at him, which Stiles finds to be hilarious! (Head Canon by underthesterekysky [on tumblr])<br/>The two go an adventure when one of the pack turns up missing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthesterekystars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=underthesterekystars), [on the tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=on+the+tumblr).



> Wrote this like they got Gloria when Stiles was a freshmen. Now he’s a sophomore and basically regular plot, unless I just feel like fucking with it. Yeah everyone who’s a werewolf is a werewolf.

Gloria was a massive dog, a husky she was huge for being only a year old. Her [coat charcoal black atop her back and like freshly fallen snow on her belly and legs](http://40.media.tumblr.com/695501bc68cd0f27b40f2449d2d39e80/tumblr_mkcw8dbQse1reqbc6o1_400.jpg). The white masking her muzzle and a bit going between her eyes, even seeming to give her ‘eyebrows’, making her very expressive. She had a small ‘snow cap’ on to the tip of her tail as well. She was too big, too aggressive, too everything to be part of the police dog unit at Beacon Hills. The sheriff couldn’t bear to part with her, so that’s how he ended up with her. Gloria, a husky the size of an Irish Wolfhound and thicker with muscle than a Tibetan Mastiff.  
  
Stiles had laughed when his father had come home, soaked to the bone, fighting to stay on his feet as Gloria fought against the leash. He had a fifty pound bag of dog food slung over one shoulder, with a plastic bag containing bowls and flea medications, more leashes and another collar.  
  
“Shut it, she’s ours now.” The sheriff said. He smiled and dropped the leash. Gloria bound into the house. She paused when she saw Stiles. There was a tense moment where the sheriff stepped forward to grab up the leash again, but it was too late.  
  
She pounced.  
  
She nuzzled and licked at Stiles face and neck. Whining and burrowing under Stiles’s arms. She tried to get closer and closer to him.  
  
“What is she doing?” Stiles asked. He laughed as Gloria’s nose tickled him in the ribs. The sheriff started laughing as well.  
  
“I think she likes you” he took a breath. “She’s yours now” he said. He dropped the plastic bag next to Stiles and walked past with the food into the kitchen. Stiles wrapped his arms around Gloria and chuckled.  
  
“Well, looks like I have a new partner in crime.” He said with a chuckle.  
~  
  
Stiles feet pounded into the concrete. He raced as fast as he could. His breath coming in a rhythmic if somewhat short pace. He was running as fast as he could, all out, hauling. He glanced over and Gloria was jogging along beside him. He stopped and bent at the waist, hands on his hips gulping in air.  
  
“Dang, Glory you gots some stride on you girl” he panted and started walked. Gloria started walking along with Stiles. She stopped her hackles raised, she growled, even drooling a bit. She shouldered Stiles out of the way and snarled at a hedge about thirty feet away.  
  
“She’s good, real good” Derek said as he stepped out from behind the hedge. Gloria snapped and snarled again nearly frothing at the mouth. Stiles put his hand between her shoulders and laced his fingers through her coat.  
  
“Max creeper level dude, I mean seriously if I hadn’t of had Glory, I wouldn’t have even known.” Stiles said. He pulled a bit at Gloria’s shedding fur. Her shoulders twitched, but she didn’t seem to mind. Stiles looked up from Gloria over to Derek whose face was curled into a snarl. His fangs elongated.  
  
“Seriously, dude, Gloria’s a dog! Why are you growling at her?” Stiles asked. Derek blinked and shook his head. He ran his hand over his face and when his mouth was next visible his fangs where gone.  
  
“I think it’s a wolf, Stiles. Not a dog” He said. Stiles and Scott had debated many an hour bout whether or not Gloria had wolf in her, Stiles and his father had debated it as well. His father had her registry papers. She was a registered purebred Siberian husky, but she was built like a tank not in the normal way of a Siberian husky, all sleeked out with slim muscle.  
  
“She doesn’t smell like a dog!” Derek snapped. Gloria growled at him and Stiles chuckled. Derek couldn’t even use his Alpha-whatever on her for some reason. Dr. Deaton had theorized it was because she viewed Stiles as her pup, and wanted to protect him from a threat-Derek- there was also the possibly of her having wolf blood in her, so she could resist it more than other dogs could.  
  
“Well you probably don’t smell human!” Stiles yelled back. Stiles held tight to fist of Gloria’s fur he had and smirked a bit at his comeback.  
“If that will be all. Telling me my dog doesn’t smell like a dog, you dog-human, sour-wolf” Stiles muttered as he tugged lightly at the leash. Gloria seemed to give Derek a once over before she went along with Stiles.  
  
“It’s not all” Derek said. He fell in step with Stiles still a good thirty feet away. If Gloria was having a good day, she would maybe allow him within ten feet of her Stiles, but that was it. It had come to a point that Derek never got within thirty feet of Stiles when Gloria was with him.  
  
“Then what? Need my mad researching skills? Need my humanness to sneak me in past some big and bads?” He joked. Derek glared at him, but he quickly looked away when Gloria growled at him. Stiles laughed. Gloria was the one who could make Derek back down.  
  
“Isaac is missing and I can’t reach Scott” Derek said. He looked Stiles and Gloria over once before he turned around and left.  
  
Stiles had gotten his breath back he had, but he suddenly couldn’t breathe. He would have dropped to his knees if Gloria hadn’t been there. He held onto her like an anchor. She supported all of his weight and waited patiently for him to regain himself. She did do a bit of whining though and licked at his face.  
  
“Ok, Gloria, let’s find Scott” Stiles. His phone was probably dead, or he just hadn’t seen Derek’s calls. He certainly wasn’t missing. Scott wasn’t missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with this like you don't even know. I'm SO happy underthesterekystars let me write this!

Stiles runs home. Even though his legs are a bit weak, and he stopped at just the right spot to have the perfect cool down, he sprints home, runs as fast he can. Gloria loping along with him. He blots into the house, leaving Gloria siting on the front lawn. He grabs his phone, a sweatshirt and his car keys. He ran back out and opened the passenger door to his jeep, Gloria leap in. Stiles slammed the door and tripped running around the front of his jeep. He steadied himself only to biff it getting in.  
  
He hissed as pain shot its way through his leg. He looked at the bloody mark on his knee, where skin used to be. He carefully made his way into his jeep and started it. Gloria nosed at his neck and whined.  
  
“I’m fine it’s just a scratch” He reassured her. She settled into the passenger seat as Stiles presses the speed dial for Scott on his phone. He couldn’t just sit in his jeep and wait for Scott to pick up so he started driving. To Scotts house.  
  
‘You’ve reached Scott McCall pl-‘  
  
“Damnit Scott, come on!” Stiles swore hanging up. He took a tight corner and instantly regretted it as he heard Gloria thump against the passenger side door. He took a deep breath and slowed down. He dialed Scott’s number this time, making himself concentrate.  
  
One ring.  
  
Two.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Scott? Scott!” Stiles shouted. Relief hitting him like a wave. His legs started shaking, his whole body started shaking. He pulled to a stop in front of Scott’s house.  
  
“What wrong?” Scott asked.  
  
“What’s wrong? You don’t answer your phone is what’s wrong!” Stiles said. He got out of his jeep and let Gloria jump out. He grabbed the leash, not needed it, Gloria would never leave his side, but it was more of a security blanket to him. Having that physical connection with her.  
  
Stiles hung up as Scott stepped out onto his porch.  
  
“Dude, seriously? Derek stalked me. Stalked. Me! Because you didn’t answer your phone” Stiles said. He threw around his hands, pointing at Scott and finally throwing them to the sky with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
“It’s been dead, the only call I got was from you-which I answered” Scott explained. Gloria tugged Stiles toward Scott. She liked Scott, not as much as she liked Stiles, but she enjoyed his company.  
  
“Well don’t let it die again or I’m sicking Glory on you!” Stiles threatened. Scott chuckled as they both got on the porch and Gloria pounced on Scott wagging her tail and snuffling at his hands. Then Stiles processed.  
  
“Isaac” he muttered.  
  
“What about Isaac?” Scott asked. Stiles looked at Scott.  
  
“He’s missing”  
~  
“You can’t do things like that Derek!” Scott shouted. He was face to face with Derek. Both of them nearly wolfing out.  
  
“What? Tell your friend you might be missing?” He asked.  
  
“You know what you did! Got Stiles to do your work for you! Cause you didn’t feel like asking, just because Gloria won’t let you near him doesn’t mean you have to get all bitchy. There is such a thing as talking Derek!” Scott roared. Derek opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Stiles started laughing.  
  
“Oh my god! B-bitchy Derek. Scott I love you, man” Stiles held his stomach and rocked onto his back. Gloria joined in with him and howled in pitch with Stiles laughter.  
  
“Shut up” Derek growled. Stiles how ever did not shut up. Allison even started to chuckle a little and soon Scott had joined in the laughter.  
  
“Enough!” Derek roared eyes glowing red.  
  
They quieted and everyone looked around a bit guiltily. They were supposed to be discussing Isaac’s disappearance, not Derek’s bitchyness.  
  
“Don’t” Derek warned. They all heard chuckled then Peter came into view on the staircase, he sat and smiled at Gloria then at Derek. Gloria hated Peter as well. For some reason she tolerated him a bit better.  
  
“Morning, princess” Peter said, smirking.  
  
“We don’t like you” Derek said.  
  
“Um, I don’t know, because at this moment he’s kind of funny.” Stiles said. Derek glared at him, which just made Stiles laugh.  
  
“I swear to god I’ll kick both of you out!” He pointed violently at Stiles then Peter. Peter chuckled then went back up the stairs. Stiles smirked.  
  
“Dare you to get within five feet of me” He said. At the moment Gloria lay draped across his legs, head on his feet, with her tail wrapped around his waist. Stiles had his hands laced through her fur, massaging gently at her back and shoulders, pulling at tufts off she hadn’t shed out yet. He stared at Derek.  
  
“I could” Derek said. His smirk edging to a smile.  
  
“Not” Stiles shot back, chuckling.  
  
“Isaac” Allison offered. Her hand scratching at Gloria’s head.  
  
“Right, he’s why we’re here” Scott said. He looked to Derek.  
  
“Both Peter and I tried tracking him this morning when he trail was fresh, but the trail just vanishes at the front of building. It just ends and there’s no other scent mixed in with his” Derek said. Scott, Allison and Stiles looked at each other.  
  
“No reason he would have left right?” Allison asked. Derek thought for a moment, hand dragging across his face.  
  
“Not really” He said.  
  
“What does 'not really' mean?” She asked.  
  
“No” Derek clarified. They glared at each other, until Allison scrunched up her nose and bent down to hug Gloria, her face buried into the black and white fur.  
  
“So let’s just say he left, why would the trail just end?” Scott asked.  
  
“It did rain last night, into this morning. Why I didn’t run till around noon” Stiles supplied. Allison chuckled into Gloria’s neck. They could hear Peter’s bark of laughter from the loft as well. Then Derek groaned.  
  
“So he’d been gone longer than we thought? Great, that’s just fantastic!” He snapped.  
  
“It gives us more of a time frame then. If neither of you could track him, then he probably left last night and the rain washed the scent away.” Allison said. Her cheek still pressed into Gloria’s head.  
  
“Meaning he could be anywhere” Derek said.  
  
“He’s smart” Stiles muttered.  
  
“Who?” Scott asked.  
  
“Isaac! He must have timed it perfectly, left when both of you were out or dead asleep. He probably even got some new or used clothes so it’d be harder to track him. Then let the rain wash away his scent. Just why would Isaac leave?” Stiles asked.  
  
“You should tell them” Peter called from up in the loft.  
  
“Tell us what, Derek?” Scott asked.  
  
“We believe that the Alpha pack can call anyone out if they aren’t truly connected to their Alpha, even if they aren’t their beta.” Derek said. Allison, Scott and Stiles looked at each other.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you and Isaac be connected Derek, what did you do?” Allison asked. Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Why is it always my fault?” he asked. Stiles laughed.  
  
“Because you have the emotionality of a five year old!” Allison snapped raising her head off of Gloria’s. Gloria lifted her head off of Stiles’s feet and grinned.  
  
“Not you too dog!” He snarled. Gloria snarled back.  
  
“So where is he?” Scott asked. They all looked at each other. Allison nestled back onto Gloria who whined sensing the tension.  
  
“I…don’t know” Derek admitted. That was it the tension broke. Allison gave Gloria a tight hug and got up.  
  
“Well, I’ll going to go look for him.” She said. She flicked invisible dust off her pants and helped Stiles off the ground. Gloria hopped up.  
  
“I’ll help” Scott offered. Allison shook her head slightly. She pointed to Derek.  
  
“You two look for him with your super-senses.” She said. She looked over at Stiles who was wringing Gloria’s leash between his hands. Derek would not let her in his apartment without a leash. Stiles found it hilarious that Derek was actually afraid of Gloria, even if it was only just a little bit.  
  
“You go talk to Lydia.” She said. Stiles nodded, the only reason he didn’t like going over to Lydia’s house now that he had free access was that he either had to leave Gloria in the car or leave her at home. The last time he’d left her in his jeep, she’s chewed through the entire passenger seat.  
  
“What do I do?” Peter asked still in the loft.  
  
“Either help or don’t get in the way!” Derek snapped. They left his apartment in a line Stiles and Gloria, then Allison, then Scott and finally Derek. Stiles held open the door for Gloria and carefully got in himself. He took a moment of utter silence and stillness to realize his right knee was bloody, he still had on what he’d gone running in, he hadn’t showered in two days and Isaac was missing.  
  
But something maybe it was his gut or his brain or something else entirely, but something told him to not go to Lydia’s. To just start driving.  
  
So he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exhausted I'm sorry. More later.

Stiles found himself in the warehouse district on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. He hadn’t even known Beacon Hills had a warehouse district. Stiles pulled up to large, dark building. He grabbed his phone and unclipped Gloria’s leash. He didn’t wanting it getting it tangled up in anything. Stiles all but fell out of his jeep and held the door open for Gloria. She hopped out.  
  
“We probably shouldn’t be here” Stiles mumbled. He patted Gloria’s shoulders. She walked along beside him, like the leash was still connecting them. Stiles stepped into the building.  
  
He jumped and grabbed at his chest. Gloria shook her coat and Stiles let the chunk of hair he’d taken with him drop to the floor.  
  
“Yes, you probably shouldn’t” A deep, slightly accented voice said. Stiles froze. His entire body rigid, then something slammed against his legs and he was running.  
  
He didn’t have the leg to run. Hi right leg kept buckling. But Gloria was right there hugging in close to him, gently guiding him through the maze of hallways with sporadic spots of open space.  
  
“Run, run little red riding hood. The big bad wolf is still gonna get you” A woman sang. It was close by, near to him. Gloria dug her shoulder into his hip, he nearly fell, but turned away from the pressure and kept going.  
  
He ran into a wall and would have fallen if Gloria hadn’t of been there.  
  
“No! No, no, no!” Stiles shouted banging on the brick wall. He heard scratching, but ignored it. He didn’t want to deal with rats at the moment. He was trapped in a god damn brick box with one way in and out. He tuned to Gloria to yell at her, blame her, but she was gone.  
  
“Gloria?” Stile asked. He dropped to his knees. His chest felt tight, breath not coming fast enough, he wasn’t getting enough of it. He grabbed at his shoulders and rocked onto his side.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
The small iron door. He heard scratching from the other side. He shifted closer and opened it. Gloria shoved her face into his, slobbering all over him. Stiles grabbed her collar and she helped him through the iron door, which slammed behind him.  
  
Stiles looked around them. They seemed to be a sort of panic room, a tiny window let in the half-moon light. The room was empty but for a chair and another even smaller door. Whci hGloria trotted over to.  
  
“What is going on?” Stiles asked her. She ignored him. Stiles sat stunned as Gloria scratched at the other iron door. He crawled over to it and fought it open. He cursed when he cut open his hand and smashed himself in the cheek, slicing that open as well. Gloria shoved at his ribs, pushing him into the ten by ten room.  
  
“What?” He snapped as he tumbled head first into something. He held back a scream and reeled back. He squinted against the darkness trying to see. He saw light hair and a light sweater.  
  
“Isaac? Isaac!” Stiles shouted shaking the boy. He didn’t move, didn’t even make a sound. Stiles backed out of the room. He grabbed at Isaac’s feet, Gloria coming in biting at Isaac’s jean’s to help drag him in to the larger room.  
  
Stiles raised his fist and ready himself.  
  
“This is gonna hurt, please don’t kill me” Stiles said, he went to punch Isaac. When Gloria pounced on Isaac and snapped at his neck drawing a small trickle of blood. Isaac gasped an sat up, Gloria fell off him and Stiles backed away.  
  
Isaac panted and growled. Stiles backed toward the door.  
  
“Isaac, calm down. Come on man, you have to think to get of here, there some weird people out there, that’ll probably kill us. I can’t have you killing me too” Stiles said. He kicked open the door and squirmed out it with Gloria on his heels. He heard Isaac roar then something banged against the wall. A few seconds later Isaac’s head jutted out from the door, a dark stain in his light hair.  
  
“Hit your head?” Stiles against. Isaac glared up at him and stuck out an arm. Stiles helped pulled him out. When he was out from the room, something started to rock the building. Stiles grabbed at his ears and fell to his knees again, Isaac mimicked him.  
  
“What is that?” Stiles shouted. Isaac shook his head. He knew what is was. It was an Alpha calling to anyone that would listen, calling him out.  
  
Gloria shoved first as Stiles then at Isaac, even snapping at them a bit. Isaac stood first hauling Stiles to his feet. He kept a firm grip on Stiles’s forearm as they made their way back to the front of the building. Isaac, stiles and Gloria made it to the front of the building.  
  
“Where are you going?” The voice asked from right behind Stiles. Stiles felt himself being ripped away from Isaac. He watched as Isaac was thrown out of the building. He watche hin horror as Gloria launched at who or what was holding him and a huge brute of a man kicked her away. She kit the metal siding of the door and rolled next to Isaac.  
  
She didn’t move.  
  
“Gloria!” Stiles screamed. He fought against who held him. He heard the slamming of the metal door, before something hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark.  
~  
  
“He’s what?’ Derek snapped into his phone. Isaac had called him. After he’d hotwired Stiles’s jeep and taken Gloria to Dr. Deaton. She only suffered a rather minor cut to her stomach and a pulled muscle, the cut hadn’t even needed any mending. Deaton had cleaned the cut and given her a minor pain killer for the muscle, so she could relax.  
  
Isaac had tried to get back into the building. He’d even broken a window and crawled back in, but whoever had taken Stiles was just gone. He could smell them. Smell their power and pure lust for power and violence and Stiles, could smell Stiles’s fear. But they were just gone. He’d looked for them. Tracked them to a road, where they had thrown down something that had gotten into his nose and given him a nosebleed.  
  
At that moment in time Isaac had headed back to Gloria. Who was lying on her side, whining and bleeding. Isaac knew the pack would help, Stiles had found him. He had to let them know he was missing.  
  
“Missing Derek, you know like I was.” Isaac replied. He placed his hand on Gloria and took a deep breath as her pain laced its way up her arm. She didn’t settle though. She still held her head up, like she was waiting for Stiels to come through the doors.  
  
“How did he even find you?” Derek asked. Isaac heard Scott ask Derek ‘What are you talking about?’ but Derek ignored him.  
  
“I don’t know, it Stiles for Christ sake, he probably doesn’t even know how he found me” Isaac said. Derek growled.  
  
“Could you track him?” He asked.  
  
“Tried, they dusted their trail with something. Made my nose bleed” Isaac said. There was a silence. Then Isaac heard Scott wrestle the phone away from Derek.  
  
“It was the Alpha back wasn’t it?” He asked. Isaac shrugged.  
  
“I don’t-Yeah I think it was” He answered.  
  
“Well, like, just stay there with Gloria. Allison should be there in a bit” Scott said. Isaac hummed low in his throat. They both hung up.  
  
Isaac looked down at Gloria who was still looking for Stiles. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
“I’m sorry” he whispered in her neck. He shuddered as more of her pain laced though him. He felt her fear tinting it. He hoped they would find Stiles  
  
And soon.


	4. Chapter 4

“How is she?” Lydia asked. Allison had taken Gloria and Isaac over to Scott’s house. They’d left Stiles’s jeep at Deaton’s without any keys and the wiring all but gutted from Isaac’s hot wiring. They figured it was better to just leave it. Lydia had arrived a few minutes after Allison had.  
  
“Good, she seems depressed” Allison said. Gloria’s head rested on Allison’s lap as she sat on Scott’s bed. Lydia sat next to Gloria patting her gently. Isaac and Scott were out in he hall whispering about something.  
  
“She misses him” Lydia said. They looked up as Scott and Isaac walked into the room followed by Derek. He paused when he saw Gloria, but she didn’t even lift her head.  
  
“Wow, she’s really out of it” Scott said. He bent and lifted up her, he pointed her to Derek.  
  
“Hey Glory, growl at the big bad wolf” He coaxed. She whined and shifted her head to drop back onto Allison’s lap.  
  
“We need to find Stiles” Lydia said. They all looked at each other, then at Gloria. It was like she had lost her everything. Derek walked over and placed a hand on her shoulders, she didn’t even flinch. They all sucked in a breath.  
  
“We need Stiles back, now” Derek growled. Gloria just sighed.  
~  
Stiles woke up in a large room, with a large window to one side. He closed his eyes against the moon’s light.  
  
“He’s human why did you take him?” Stiles heard someone hiss. He sat up and opened his eyes. His head spun, he placed his hand to it and felt the wet, slick of blood.  
  
“Because we have to look at the big picture. Who do you think will get Derek here faster a beta I summoned or his human we stole?” A deep, slightly accented voice asked. Stiles turned around to face a muscular man with sunglasses on.  
  
“I don’t see why this little human would get Derek here faster than one of his own pack” A boy said. Stiles blinked. He squinted up at them. He wasn’t sure if there were two of them or if he was just seeing two of them.  
  
“Can’t you smell it?” A woman asked. She sat on beam her bare feet dangling beneath her. Stiles looked back to the two boys, twins he decided. The shook their heads.  
  
“He smells like him” the guys with the sunglasses said. Stiles reached for Gloria and remembered what had happened. He looked around and saw the massive man that had kicked his dog.  
  
“Where’s my dog?” He asked. The guy with the sunglasses looked over to the brick wall of a man. Who laughed and shrugged.  
  
“She’s dead” He said. Stiles couldn’t breathe. He grabbed at his chest and started rocking. He gulped in air and looked up at the man with glasses.  
  
“No” he breathed. The man grinned and chuckled. Stiles fell to his side as dry sobs wracked his body. He fought for breath as he heard laughing around him.  
~  
“He did what?” Allison asked Scott. They stood in his living room, the early morning sun streaming in through the window.  
  
“He took Gloria” Isaac said. He had spent the night at Scott’s. He came out of the kitchen with toast and plopped down on the couch.  
  
“Gloria hates him!” Allison said. Scott glanced at Isaac. They had been over that, they had tried to figure out how Gloria would let Derek get close to her. Then it hit them. Stiles. They had a common enemy now, why wouldn’t Gloria go with Derek, if it meant finding Stiles.  
  
Allison glared at the two boys.  
  
“Aren’t you in the least bit concerned?” She asked.  
  
“Of course I am!” Scott snapped. Isaac stood up and stretched.  
  
“So your car?” He asked Allison. She nodded and they left the house to her car.  
~  
Derek hadn’t taken his Camaro, he’d simply started running. Gloria attached to a leash at his side. She had no trouble keeping up with him. He’d actually been shocked Gloria hadn’t growled, snarled or snapped at him since they’d started running. He had been even more surprised she’d let him pet her.  
  
Gloria stopped and Derek stopped as well. He pulled on the leash to get her going again, but she growled at him and made a point to sniff the air. Derek took the hint and started inhaling as well.  
  
He could smell him. Smell Stile’s blood.  
  
Derek howled, before he let his wolf out and started gunning for the scent. He had dropped Gloria’s leash, but she was on his tail. Derek sprinted into the warehouse district, he paused and took a deep breath.  
  
Before he could take off to towards the building he believed held Stiles, Gloria raced out ahead of him. He followed her to a large brick, steel and glass building. Derek stopped Gloria from crashing through the window and opened the door for her. He paused for going in.  
  
“I am turning in to Stiles” He muttered and followed Gloria.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that my boy” Derek turned around and glared at the man with the sunglasses.  
  
“Deucalion” Derek growled. Gloria growled ready to pounce.  
  
“See taking the boy was a good move” the bare footed girl said jumping down to stand behind Deucalion. Derek continued to growl at them.  
  
“Oh relax your little human is fine, or at least in the condition we found him in, might be a bit bruised” Deucalion said.  
  
“If you hurt him” Derek snarled.  
  
“You’ll what sick her on us?” A massive man asked. Derek would have laughed, he would and he’d attack them himself as well. It they’d hurt his Stiles. He’d kill them, tear them apart.  
  
“Relax, he’s right here” Deucalion gestured slighting behind him. Derek waited for him to move. He saw Stiles sitting in the center of the wide room, two boys near him. One standing behind him and the other sitting next to him.  
  
“Hey Derek” Stiles said. He waved, his hand crusted with blood, his cheek as well, Derek would see blood on the side of his head. The only injury that wasn’t new was the cut to his knee.  
  
“Stiles?” Derek asked. Stiles smiled and shifted away from the boy next to him. Derek watched him then looked over at Deucalion.  
  
“What do you want?” Derek asked. Deucalion smiled and padded his shoulder.  
  
“That’s a boy.” He said.  
  
What happened next, none of them were expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria awesomeness

Gloria launched forward. Her claws ripped into Deucalion’s chest jaw clamping down tight on his throat. She pushed off him and lunged toward Stiles. Her teeth biting deep into the shoulder of the boy sitting next to him.  
  
“Ethan!” The boy behind Stiles shouted. He shoved away from his brother. Derek Lunged forward. Deucalion was on the floor, hand to his throat. Derek managed to knock back the only woman in the room and bypass the massive man who seemed torn between helping Deucalion and going after Derek.  
  
Derek made it easy for him and attacked him first. He sliced at both his Achilles and threw him over to the still standing twin who had turned to Stiles. He managed to knock both of them down.  
  
“Stiles!” Derek shouted. He grabbed Stiles and slung over his shoulder and started running back the way he had come in. He felt something hit him in the back and stumbled, but Gloria shoved at him.  
  
The bolted out of the building.  
  
“Shit” He swore. This is when he wanted his car. He saw one on the corner, he could hear it running. Hear the woman who owned it inside the building I was next to talking to someone inside. He felt bad, but not bad enough to not steal her car.  
  
He put Stiles in the back seat and got Gloria into the front and floored. He didn’t slow under he was well away from the warehouse district. He stopped at a red light, one of the ones on the edge of town that made you think you were in the middle of nowhere.  
  
“Stiles, you all right?” Derek asked and turned around. Gloria sat across his lap looking content. She lifted her head and curled her lip at him, then set it back down. Stiles smiled at him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay, my head kind of hurts though” He said. He raised his hand to his head. Derek pulled over to the side of the road and got out. He opened to the door to the back and helped Stiles out. They left Gloria in the car.  
  
Derek rand his hands gently over Stiles’s head, then gently over his cheek, the most likely wouldn’t leave a scar, he touch Siles’ hands. Stiles fidgeted, his back against the car.  
  
“Just do it” He said. Derek’s hands went everywhere. Sliding under Stiles’s sweater and over his legs. Derek even let his hands slip under his shorts. Stiles moaned and Derek froze hand still on his thigh.  
  
“Sorry” Derek said. But he didn’t move other than to shift slightly so that he was looking at Stiles. Stiles face was flushed.  
  
“Don’t be” Stiles said. He hooked his leg around Derek’s waist so his hand slid along skin toward Stiles’s waist. They stared at each other seeming to hold their breath and at the same time lose it.  
  
Derek leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed Stiles like he’d been dying to. Shoving his other hand under Stiles’s sweater to grope at his back and shoulders. Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck.  
  
He moaned and Derek broke their kiss to nip lightly at his neck. Derek rocked his hips forward and Stiles bit his lip to suppress a gasp.  
  
Then Stiles was thrown into Derek as the stolen car started to rattle and rock. They heard barking and snarling.  
  
“Glory he’s not hurting me” Stiles said. He broke his contact with Derek to turn and look into the back window. Derek smirked, he knew the dog always came first.  
  
“I don’t think she knows that” Derek muttered into Stiles ear. He leaned over and slid his hand down Stiles’s shorts, his chest to Stiles back. He placed a firm hand to Stiles erection and started stroking.  
  
He timed his trusted from behind with his strokes.  
  
“Derek,” Stiles panted. He tried to warn him, but it was to late. Stiles gasped as he orgasmed, coming over Derek’s hand. Derek rutted against him as shuddered his way through it, then stopped when Stiles got his breath back. He pulled his hand out of his shorts.  
  
Derek didn’t say anything, just opened the door and gently helped Stiles into the backseat. He was uncomfortable in his jeans. He opened the driver side door and found a bottle of water and hand sanitizer. He washed his hands as best he could then got in the car.  
  
Derek Glanced into the rearview mirror to see that Gloria had Stiles as far away from him as possible. She was watching him closely. Stiles caught him looking and chuckles.  
  
“So that just then, was what exactly? You claiming me? Trying to help me forget I had been kidnapped? Oh by the way my head still hurts.” Stiles said. He rubbed at his head.  
  
“I like that claiming one” Derek said. They rode in silence for a minute.  
  
“What does that mean?” Stiles asked. Unable to sand the silence any longer.  
  
“I think it means-well it means” Derek trailed off.  
  
“What does it mean Derek?” Stiles asked slightly irritated. Derek gripped he steering wheel and felt part of it crack off.  
  
“It means I like you okay?” He shot back. Stiles chuckled.  
  
“What?” Derek snapped.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just I thought I had imagined all the flirting and it was just my brain being over imaginative again. I thought I was the only one, who-I thought it was one sided” Stiles explained. They made eye contact in the rearview.  
  
Derek smiled and he heard Stiles's heart speed up.  
  
“Let’s get you to Deaton’s” Derek said, He started speeding up.  
~  
Stiles must have texted them, because everyone was there. Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Scott. They all fussed over him and who tell was a bit uncomfortable by it.  
  
“You have to look at Gloria she bit two of them!” Stiles said. He’d refused to let Deaton take so much as a peek at him. Derek growled, but before he could say anything Deaton put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder and smiled.  
  
“She’ll be fine, she hardly has any blood around her muzzle and the werewolf-for lack of a better term-virus only infect humans. Animals can’t get it” He explained. “I can have Scot check her for wounds if you want” Stiles nodded. Scott, Allison and Isaac took Gloria into the back room. Lydia had left once she had fussed enough over both Stile and Gloria. She had then declared she needed to study and left.  
  
Deaton looked over Stiles, cleaned all the blood off him and suggested he take a shower when he got home. Then he could put Neosporin and band aids on his knee, cheek and hand. Deaton had told both Stiles and Derek that even though there had been a lot of blood from the cut to his head once clean it wouldn’t even bee noticeable, it would probably be gone or close to gone in a couple of weeks.  
  
“I’m going to go see what is taking Scott so long” Deaton said with a smile. Stiles nodded and looked over to Derek. He sat on the metal exam table, the one he had almost cut Derek’s arm off on. Derek stood across from him. Stiles grinned and chuckled.  
  
“What?” Derek asked. Stiles held his arms out.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger” He breathed. He knew Derek could hear him because Derek was on him. Hands braced on the table, kissing Stiles, gently. Then he just rested his head into Stile’s neck and breathed him in, feeling Stiles arms around him. Till something hit him in the side.  
  
He lay flat on his back Gloria standing over him growling. He heard Stiles laughing, then Scott, Allison and Isaac laughing.  
  
“Glory come here baby” Stiles said. He held open his arms and pounced on him. He laughed and let her lick his face.  
  
“So” Stiles said looking over at Derek who had hefted himself up onto his elbows.  
  
“Bet you can’t get within five feet of me” He teased hugging Gloria. Derek smirked.  
  
“I can” He said.  
  
“Let’s see it” Stiles said. He laughed when Gloria turned and stared at Derek. Derek chuckled too.  
  
They forgot everyone else in the room and just smiled at each other. And laughed for a mere moment with each other.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Till Gloria slobbered all over Stiles’s face.  
~FIN~


End file.
